


A wish of a different sort

by Tommyboy



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: M/M, community slash the drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys don't always service it up for the women</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wish of a different sort

Mike was looking off into the growing audience, seeing the woman milling about, getting excited about the show that was about to commence. As he stood there, Dallas came up behind his number one boy. Standing behind him, Dallas brought his hands around and wasn’t shy about taking hold of Mike’s package and giving it a good squeeze as he rubbed himself behind him, enjoying the solid ass as he moved.

Looking over Mike’s shoulder, Dallas looked at the women that were already halfway to not remembering the evening. “To bad it’s not gay night, then I think we all could have some real fun, don’t you think?” 

“We all have to go through a famine before we can enjoy the feast,” Mike responded, understanding what Dallas was alluding too.

Dallas looked out among the women. These were not the ones that he loved to pursue, these were the housewives that wanted an evening out, a fantasy to see some rock hard men that they would under normal circumstances not see.

But some nights, the scent of leather, creating a scene, enjoying young men who wanted to show off their best assets, giving him a feast to his male heart.


End file.
